Let's call it sexual tension?
by Akihisa
Summary: Well, something is going on between Sasuke and Sakura, but what? Naruto suggests: Sexual Tension! He won't admit it but on their next mission, Sasuke is bound to find out! SasuSaku, One-Shot


Third Person P.O.V.

Sasuke just recently noticed what a tease Sakura could be and he was sure she was doing it on purpose. Their oncoming mission was 'supposed' to be easy, it would be if it wasn't for the 'sexual tension' (Naruto often tells them this) between Sasuke and Sakura. They should retrieve some scrolls with valuable information. It would be just the two of them, Sasuke because of his skills and Sakura as a battle-medic.

He was currently standing at Konoha's gate, waiting for his pink-haired team-mate. It wasn't like she was late, he just arrived to early. While he was waiting his thoughts wandered to Sakura. In the last few days, she had been making him crazy! He could hardly stand her now, in fear of having to pounce her in public. Her hair was long again, falling down her back in curly waves. Her eyes shone a bright, emerald green and her lips seemed more appealing than ever. She know had the body of a real woman, ending with her long and tender legs. How he treamed of

touching them, feeling her soft skin-

"Hey Sasuke-kun, can we go now?" Sakura asked as she stood before him, a smile, almost akin to a smirk on her lips.

"You were kinda spacing out, you know?" Sasuke only grunted in response, scolding himself for dazing out like this and then strating to walk out of Konoha, leaving the gates behind with Sakura following him.

Sakura was in front of him, jumping from tree to tree. At first he tried to ignore it but after some time, he just settled with looking at Sakura's ass. It wasn't like he could look somewhere else, she was right in front of him, her skirt flying up and down, revealing her skin-tight shorts.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out to him, startling him for a second.

"What is it, Sakura?" She turned her head to him, not slowing her pace.

"Could you stop staring at me? It's making me crazy." And before she moved her head to look where she was running again, Sasuke could clearly see the grin on her face. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts that were annoying him currently, he concentrated on their target, the scrolls.

The sun was already resting behind a heap of clouds, the sky getting darker and and the air got colder. Sakura slowed her pace and jumped off the branch she had been on, gracefully landing on the ground. Sasuke followed her, his landing just as elegant.

"I think we should build up our tent here, it's getting dark." Sasuke nodded and put his backpack down, begining with building up the tent while Sakura searched a few logs to make a fire and prepare a meal.

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura were already sitting together in front of the fire, instant-ramen-bowls in their hands. Sakura looked into the fire, blending out the world around her, seemingly caught in a daydream.

Sasuke looked amused, watching the fire dance in Sakura's empty eyes. He waited a bit before waving his hands in front of her face.

"Earth to Sakura." He said and watched Sakura blink a few times and then look up to him, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just tough about what Naruto was doing right now." Sakura smiled and Sasuke looked confused.

"Why? I bet he's eating ramen right now." Sakura smile got bigger and she huffed.

"Nah, he's on a date with Hinata-chan, I just hope he won't mess up." Sasuke sighed and still looked a bit confused.

"How did the dobe manage that?" Sakura smirked.

"Oh, is the big, mighty Uchiha jealous?" Sasuke frowned and looked at her.

"Sakura, you should really know me better than that." Sakura was about to retort but when he turned his head away from her, signaling that he didn't want to talk to her, she rolled her eyes.

Both finished their already cold Ramen and silence settled around them. Sakura didn't know what do to, she wasn't sorry or anything, she knew that Sasuke was just playing a moody bitch.

Sasuke was still half-turned away from Sakura but he did hear her approaching, his ninja-senses had left him enough times this day already.

Still, he was a bit shocked when he felt Sakura's hands on his shoulders and her sitting down behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so tense." Muttered Sakura into his ear while she began kneading his broad shoulders. At first, he hesitated a bit but then relaxed into the medics relaxing touch.

"Who will take the first watch?" Asked Sakura, trying to break the silence.

"Mh, no one. I already cast a genjutsu over this area, it conceals this place perfectly." Sakura nodded.

"Hm, I'll go to sleep then, I had a day and night shift together yesterday and I'm still tired." Sakura mewled as a yawn emphased her point as she got up, moving to their tent. She turned around before entering.

"Are you coming, Sasuke-kun?" She smriked, sexily and definitely on purpose. As she entered the tent, Sasuke got up, trying to keep his cool behaviour, to be honest he was baffled...and turned on.

Well, he had all the right to, Sakura just gave him a really soothing massage and then used a sexy voice to allure him to follow her into the tent. He wouldn't think twice, he took the chance.


End file.
